destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derp2000/Under rated Weapon Review: Down and Doubt 00-0
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS, IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENTS SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: The Under rated weapons review is mainly for weapons that don't get love because of other great weapons overshadowing it. Down and Doubt 00-0 is a Omolon Vanguard Legendary Hand Cannon that are available to be acquired by: Vanguard Quartermaster (150x Legendary Marks) or by opening Legendary and Rare Primary Engrams. This is a high RoF (32), with medium Impact (74), low Range (15), high Stability (60), a medium Reload Speed (48), and a magazine size of 8. Some other stats to look for are the above average Aim Assist (56) and high Equip Speed (89). My perks are as follows: SCOPE: FastDraw IS (10+Reload and Handling, 4+ Stability), QuickDraw IS (15+ Reload and Handling), SureShot IS (11+ Reload and Aim Assist, 6+ Stabiliy) 1st Main Perk: Luck in the Chamber (or LitC, for short) (33% Damage boost for one bullet in the mag) Changeable Perks: Quickdraw (Can equip this weapon unbelievably fast) - Braced Frame (Higher Stability, Lower Magazine Size) 2nd Main Perks: Icarus (More Accuracy while airborne) - Surrounded (This wweapon gains bonus damage when three or more enemies are in close proximity). NOTE: WHEN IN BOLD, IT MEANS I'M USING THAT PERK. PvP Notes: When I got this weapon, I quickly compared it to my Eyasluna (Which isn't a God Roll, but still pretty good). The stats were similar, but with the exception of range (right around a noticeable change of more than 20+ difference) and damage (Eyasluna is a slower RoF, but with more damage). I quickly leveld up my Down and Doubt and went into the Crucible. The 1st couple of games, I was doing pretty well (for 1st timers). There were times that LitC became a life saver (It bumped the Percision Damage from 77 to 100, which becomes more of a 1 Headshot 2 Body Shot than 2 Headshot and 1 Body Shot) in different occaisions. There were times that Icarus played a roll when I was moving around a lot. Then there were times were I just got the upper hand. All these things doesn't mean it's the best weapon, it means that you'll need skill to actually use this weapon (and I'm not just talking about, oh put a litte time into it and you'll get really good. I'm talking about use the perks correctly, take time on hitting your percision shots, and use your abilities and you'll get great rewards by doing it). Some of you might ask, why the low Range? You need it so you'll get less damage fall off. That's true, but it also enabled me to actually use the Sniper Rifle when I actually needed it (just like TLW). If I was to use Eyasluna, I probably wouldn't be using a Sniper Rifle as much and switch off to something different, like a Fusion Rifle (Which I didn't have) or a Shotgun (Disgusting...) (Fun Fact: I ended up playing with a bunch of people that ran mostly shotguns the whole time). The weapon is so overshadowed by many different Hand Cannons, and Primary Weapons in general. In the Hand Cannon department, TLW and Hawkmoon were still better and viable weapons to use in the Crucible, other Hand Cannons such as Eyasluna, Imago Loop, etc. Other Primaries just overshadow this weapon. The stats itself isn't the best overall, but with the right perks, taking time to use this weapon, and true gun skill will you get good rewards for killing opponents. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to put them down below at the comment section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts